The strange look in your eyes
by Cormaros
Summary: Dieses gute Stück ist die nicht geplante Fortsetzung von „Feeling Lonely“ und handelt immer noch vom armen Kai, der als Einzelkämpfer arbeitet, während die anderen Bladebreakers bereits als Freunde zusammen stehen. Nachdem Tyson ihn vor Publikum in Grund
1. Chapter 1

What is that strange look in your eyes?

Dieses gute Stück ist die nicht geplante Fortsetzung von „Feeling Lonely" und handelt immer noch vom armen Kai, der als Einzelkämpfer arbeitet, während die anderen Bladebreakers bereits als Freunde zusammen stehen. Nachdem Tyson ihn vor Publikum in Grund und Boden gebladet hat, ist der arme Kerl weggerannt und sitzt nun, aufgrund seiner Einsamkeit deprimiert, im Sommerregen und heult leise vor sich hin…

Disclaimer: Wie immer gehört mir nix und ich verdiene mit diesem grottenschlechten Zeug auch kein Geld

Pairing: So mehr oder weniger Kai/Tyson

What is that strange look in your eyes?

Die Tropfen prasselten immer heftiger auf Kais bloße Arme und sein graues Haar, doch rührte er sich keinen Zentimeter. Schon seit eineinhalb Stunden saß er nun hier, in Gedanken schwärzester Leere versunken, und merkte nichts von der sich langsam senkenden Dunkelheit und der Temperatur, die trotz Sommer stark absank.

Noch immer lehnte er mit dem Rücken gegen „seinen" Baum, eine alte Eiche, die Arme um die Beine geschlungen, auf dass sie seinen Kopf stützen sollten. Es wirkte, als suchte er einen Halt für sich, um nicht in das schwarze Loch der Einsamkeit zu stürzen, das sich in seinem Herzen auszubreiten drohte.

„Hiwatari?"

Er reagierte nicht auf seinen leise ausgesprochenen, fast schon gehauchten Namen. Eine schwere Hand legte sich auf seine muskulöse Schulter und schüttelte sie ganz sanft, als könnten die Knochen zerbrechen wie morsche Streichhölzer.

„Kai! Sprich mit mir!"

Noch immer reagierte das Großhirn des Russen nicht, doch irgendein winziger Teil seines Kleinhirnes war wohl noch aktiv, sodass er ein leises „Hmm?" von sich gab, jedoch weder den Kopf hob noch sonst eine Bewegung machte. Sein „Gesprächspartner" war vor Freude über Kais Reaktion vollkommen aus dem Häuschen und umarmte den wehrlosen, abwesenden Jungen.

Erschreckt über das, was er gerade getan hatte, schreckte der Junge zurück und erwartete eine schallende Ohrfeige, einen Hieb in den Magen, wenigstens einen der berühmten Killerblicke aus rubinroten Augen – nichts. Kai reagierte noch immer nicht.

_Was zum BitBeast ist los mit ihm? Sooo sehr verletzt haben kann ich ihn nicht durch meinen Sieg – oder etwa doch? Wenn Max jetzt hier wäre, der wüsste, was zu tun ist um dieses Häufchen Elend wieder aufzuheitern…_

_Ach, reiß dich zusammen, das schaffst du schon. _

So ließ Tyson sich neben Kai in den Matsch plumpsen, verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und starrte in das unergründbare Blätterdickicht über ihnen, das nun endlich aufgehört hatte zu tropfen.

„Weißt du", begann er plötzlich zu erzählen, ohne zu wissen, warum, „ich find es ja schon ziemlich cool, wie man so lange im Regen sitzen kann, ohne sich eine dicke Erkältung zu holen. Aber du bist wahrscheinlich noch ganz andere Temperaturen gewöhnt, stimmt's? Ich hab gehört, dass du aus Russland bist – ist es da nicht ziemlich kalt? Und…"

„Sei still.", kein Befehl, kein scharfer Tonfall – eher eine Bitte war es, die Kai da aussprach. Erstaunt ob dieser Höflichkeit klappte Tyson auch prompt seinen Mund zu und, dem Blick des Russen folgend, blickte er wieder ins dunkle Grün über ihm.

Plötzlich schaffte die Sonne es, einen schüchternen Strahl durch die Blätter zu senden, welcher auf Kais Gesicht landete und dessen Augen strahlen ließ, als wären tatsächlich Rubine in die Augäpfel gesetzt worden.

„Kai?", Tyson wagte es kaum, seine Stimme zu erheben, doch dem Plappermaul war die Stille einfach unerträglich und das, was er gerade fühlte, musste ausgesprochen werden – egal, um welchen Preis.

„Du hast die schönsten Augen, die ich je gesehen habe. Aber sie sehen immer so traurig aus – einsam. Bist du einsam?" _Einsam? Ich bin nicht einsam! Oder vielleicht doch? Ein kleines bisschen zumindest? – Kai Hiwatari, hör auf, solchen Blödsinn zu denken!_

Kai hob seine Augenbrauen um den Bruchteil eines Zentimeters und schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf, was ein interessantes Lichtspiel auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen ließ. „Ich bin ein Einzelkämpfer, Labertasche. Das ist ein ziemlich großer Unterschied."

Mit fester Stimme versuchte der Russe halb Tyson, halb sich selbst zu überzeugen und doch fehlte ein wichtiges Teil seiner sonstigen Überzeugungskraft: Das kalte, Kai-typische Timbre, das jedem Zuhörer einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ, der einschneidende Unterton der wünschen ließ, man könnte seine vorher gemachte Äußerung ungeschehen machen. Hingegen schmeichelte Kais Stimme ungewollt und ungewohnt, ließ Tyson sich lächelnd zu ihm umdrehen und ihm sanft mit dem Handrücken über die Wange zu streicheln.

„Siehst du, jetzt bist du nicht mehr einsam – jetzt bin ich ja hier."

Leise begann der Japaner ein Lied vor sich hinzusummen, dessen Text so lautet:

„_If you want to cry, cry on my shoulder,_

_If you need someone who cares for you,_

_If you're feeling sad, your heart gets colder,_

_Yes, I'll show you what real love can do…"_

Wozu Dieter Bohlen manchmal gut sein kann…

Das war's erstmal von meiner Seite.

Gegen Reviews, und vor allem gegen Tipps, hab ich natürlich nie etwas einzuwenden. Vielleicht geht's dann auch weiter – vielleicht auch nicht.


	2. 2 Get the Party started

Get the Party started!

Disclaimer: Und die Charaktere sind immer noch nicht mir, nur die Story – obwohl die eher sich selbst gehört… Die verselbstständigt sich nämlich in sehr seltsame Richtungen. Da sie mir nicht gehört, kann ich ergo kein Geld verdienen. Und sie tut's auch nicht.

Pairing: vielleicht: Tyson/Essen oder Tyson/Fans – wartet's ab…

Eine einzelne silberne Träne schimmerte auf Kais linker Wange, war seinem rotgeweinten Auge noch entschlüpft und suchte sich ihren Weg über das edle Gesicht des Russen. Bevor sie auf seinen Lippen erstarb, verzogen sich diese noch zu einem fast unmerklichen und gerade deshalb wunderschönen Lächeln.

Obwohl nur noch wenige Millimeter die Körper der beiden trennten, schweiften ihre Seelen in weit entfernten Gebieten herum und doch, das herrschende Schweigen zwischen ihnen konnte nicht als angespannt bezeichnet werden – im Gegenteil, es war fast einmütig zu nennen.

Aber Schweigen ist Schweigen, und bald hielt es Zappelphilipp Tyson es nicht mehr aus: Nach einem Seitenblick auf Kai seufzte er vernehmlich und rappelte sich dann auf. Lächelnd streckte er dem erstaunten Russen, dessen Lächeln leider nicht lang genug gehalten hatte, um vom Japaner erkannt zu werden, die Hand hin.

„Na komm, ich wollte meinen Sieg eigentlich noch feiern...Und als mein bisher schwerster Gegner und Finalzweiter bist du herzlich eingeladen – Aber dass du mir nicht die Schau stiehlst, so, wie du aussiehst."

Kais Miene blieb ungerührt, aber in seinem Kopf rumorte es wie wild: _Er lädt mich freiwillig zu seiner Siegesparty ein? Mich? Und dann macht er mir auch noch ein Kompliment? Ich_ _versteh den Jungen nicht. Ach, was soll's!_

Mit festem Griff packte er die ihm dargebotene Hand und zog sich an ihr hoch. Seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus, als er kommentierte: „Na, dann sollten wir deine _Fans_ nicht warten lassen. Schließlich gibt es grob geschätzt wohl an die zweitausend Kinder, die einmal in ihrem Leben die siegreiche Hand des Weltmeisters schütteln wollen – ach, wo wir gerade beim Thema sind: Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

„Was?", Tysons Kinnlade fiel fast auf den Boden, so fassungslos war er über die vorige Arroganz des Russen, sich noch nicht einmal den Namen seines Kontrahenten zu merken. Doch schnell beruhigte er sich wieder – schließlich wurde er nun nach seinem Namen gefragt, was in Kais Augen wohl eine große Ehre war. „Tyson reicht, danke."

Ganz formal ergriff der rotäugige Junge noch einmal die Hand, die er erst Sekunden vorher losgelassen hatte: „Hiwatari ist mein Name, Kai Hiwatari. Die Freude", er konnte sich seinen Lieblingsspruch nicht verkneifen, „ist ganz deinerseits."

Tyson lachte schallend: „Der ist gut, den muss ich mir merken. Also komm jetzt! ... Äh, weißt du zufällig, wie man von hier aus wieder zum Stadion zurückkommt?"

_Der ist ja wirklich durch gar nichts kaputt zu kriegen, da kann ich machen, was ich will. Na klasse. Und einen Orientierungssinn wie ein Sack Brezeln hat er auch..._ Kopfschüttelnd marschierte der ewig Ernste los, gezielt und in dem festen und hundertprozentigen Wissen, Recht zu haben.

Wundert's irgendwen, dass seine Gewissheit der Wahrheit entsprach und sie knappe zwanzig Minuten später vor dem kolossalen Stadion, das ihren letzten, verbitterten und laut dem Kommentator „unirdisch fesselnden", (das ist jetzt auf meinem Mist gewachsen, ich hatte weder den passenden Anime noch den entsprechenden Manga vor mir) Kampf beherbergt hatte. Kaum zu glauben, dass seit dem für Kai katastrophalen Ende erst drei Stunden vergangen waren– ihm kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit.

_Schließlich hab ich so viel geheult wie in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht – hat auch was._

Schmunzelnd linste er zu dem dicken Japaner neben ihm hinüber. Dieser Clown, dieser verspielte Welpe auf zwei Beinen, strahlte eine Lebensfreude aus, die ihm auf eine seltsame Art gefiel – vielleicht könnten sie doch, wenn schon nicht Freunde, wenigstens etwas Vergleichbares werden. Er zeigte den Ansatz eines Schmunzelns – irgendwie gefiel ihm dieser Gedanke.

_In letzter Zeit_, er verzog das Gesicht, _grinse ich viel zu viel. Irgendwann kann ich noch als Clown im Zirkus auftreten... Obwohl, die sind doch _ _auch eher traurige Gestalten._

„Hey, Kai! Hier lang, wir wollen doch feiern und wenn du noch weiter rumtrödelst, dann haben die uns noch alle Leckereien weg gefressen!"

„Himmel, nein, das könnte ich ja nicht verantworten." Genervt verdrehte der Gehetzte die rubinroten Augen und legte einen winzig kleinen Zahn zu.

Unnötiger Energieaufwand, denn natürlich waren noch massenweise Leckereien übrig, der kurzerhand organisierte Partyservice hatte alles aufgefahren, was auch nur ansatzweise essbar war. Ein riesiges Buffet wartete darauf, von gierigen Händen leer geräumt zu werden, wobei kein Wunsch unerfüllt blieb. Von Vorspeisen über Suppen und Vegetarisches zu Fleisch und Nachtisch war alles vertreten, was ein Magen nur verlangen konnte. Nur einige Menschen standen noch in der Reihe, die meisten hatten sich bereits bedient und standen nun, Smalltalk haltend, in kleinen Grüppchen beieinander. Es schien, als wäre das gesamte Stadion geblieben, um zu feiern und noch mehr. Und ausnahmslos alle wandten sich den beiden Finalisten zu, als diese eintraten und als der Sieger auch noch sein geliebtes Victory-Zeichen machte, brandete ein ohrenbetäubender Applaus auf.

Tausende von Händen streckten sich dem kräftigen Japaner entgegen, jeder wollte seine Hand schütteln oder ihm auf die Schultern klopfen. Der hob abwehrend die Arme und rief breit lächelnd: „Ich bin gleich für euch da, aber vorher muss ich erst einmal was essen, sonst verhungere ich noch!" _Bestimmt nicht, Dickerchen_ schoss Kai durch den Kopf, doch alle anderen lachten und machten dem Hungrigen Platz.

Während Tyson sich gierig einen Teller mit Fleischbällchen, Würstchen, Sushi und anderem belud, griff Kai lediglich nach einem Glas Sekt und lehnte sich in seiner Lieblingspose an die Wand. Zu seiner großen Erleichterung kamen nur zwei Mädchen angewuselt, um ihn um ein Autogramm zu bitten.

Wortlos wie immer unterzeichnete er die beiden Fotos, die sie von ihm gemacht hatten – gnadenlos schlechte Schwarzweiß-Aufnahmen, und wollte sie schon zurückgeben, als:

„Also Kai, du wirst den jungen Damen doch diesen Schund nicht als Autogramm verkaufen wollen, oder? Schließlich wollen sie sich dein Bild ja ins Zimmer hängen, womöglich noch übers Bett! Komm, wenn dann richtig." _Tyson du Depp! Es ist mir scheißegal, was die von mir wollen oder nicht! _„Wenn du meinst…"

So kam es, dass der arme Kai mit jedem Mädchen für ein Foto posieren musste, wobei diese sich ihm höchst unangenehm kichernd an den Hals hängten. _Herr, lass Hirn vom Himmel regnen oder gib mir Geduld, mein Schicksal zu ertragen – aber sofort!_

Um nicht im Selbstmitleid zu versinken, ließ der gebeutelte Russe seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen und erkannte, dass keines dieser Gesichter ihn sonderlich ansprach – wie immer also. Er zuckte die Schultern und verlor sich in Überlegungen, wie er seine Strategie wohl am schnellsten verbessern müsste, doch gerade, als er wusste, wie er aus Dranzer noch mehr Speed herauskitzeln konnte, wurde er gestört.

„Entschuldige bitte, du bist doch Kai Hiwatari, oder?"

Ein drohender Blick aus rubinroten Augen traf den Fragenden: „Wer will das wissen?"

„Oh, Verzeihung, ich hatte mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt", der blonde Junge kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf, „Mein Name ist Max und ich bin, wie Tyson, ein Mitglied der Bladebreakers. Na ja, und ich hab gedacht, du könntest… vielleicht wärst du so nett… mir ein paar deiner Tricks zu zeigen. Ich hab da so n paar Moves gesehen, die ich total cool find…"

„Vergiss es, Kleiner."

„Schade... Na ja, wenigstens hab ich gefragt… Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich gestört hab."

Max wollte schon gehen, doch nach einigem Zögern rief Kai ihn zurück, ohne zu wissen, warum. War es vielleicht Mitleid mit dem sympathischen blonden Amerikaner, der ihn so freundlich gefragt hatte? _Ich werd echt zu weich auf meine alten Tage…_

„Bleib hier, oder soll ich dir nicht erklären, warum ich mich weigere, dir meine ‚Moves' zu zeigen? Braver Junge. Dein Dracial hat gar nicht die Möglichkeit, das zu tun, was Dranzer spielend schafft. Nicht, weil er schlecht ist oder so, nein. Die beiden haben einfach unterschiedliche Stärken, sind auf verschiedene Arten des Kämpfens spezialisiert. Obwohl es Blades gibt, die Attacken anderer mit mehr oder weniger Aufwand übernehmen können, wäre es für deinen Dracial fast unmöglich. Das ist alles. Und jetzt zieh Leine, bevor ich mir noch meinen Ruf ruiniere, weil ich mich zu lang mit dir unterhalte."

Mit einem ungeduldigen Wedeln der rechten Hand scheuchte er den Kleineren davon und berührte unabsichtlich dessen linken Arm, auf dem ein seltsames Prickeln zurückblieb. Verwirrt hielt sich Max die prickelnde Stelle, lächelte Kai noch einmal gezwungen an und murmelte, höflich wie er war, ein nicht wirklich überzeugendes „Danke", bevor er hastig davonwuselte und fast einen Kellner über den Haufen rannte.

Kai jedoch nippte gelassen an seinem Sekt, der nicht mehr sprudelte und sah Max mit gerunzelter Stirn nach.

_Was zur Hölle ist denn mit dem los?_, er zuckte die Schultern, _Na ja, soll nicht meine Sorge sein._


End file.
